Viconia Shenlai
Viconia Shenlai is a mysterious, winged oracle of the Saryth people. Little is known about her in Saryth society, and she lives a reclusive life deep within the secluded mountains along the northern border of Ilsaryd. It is said that she knows the secret behind the mysterious power of the Leigheara bloodline, as well as many other great and terrible secrets. History Viconia Shenlai's origins are unknown. According to Sarythian myth, she had always dwelt in her mountain cave in the far north, shunning organized society and engaging in dark, mysterious rituals. In truth, Viconia is the oldest living Saryth, her years numbering somewhere in the thousands. Viconia was born into Saryth society in the time before recorded history, and was raised in the traditional manner of that time. Sometime in her early adulthood, Viconia ventured deep into the northern desert region of Ilsaryd in search of adventure and fulfillment, and it was there that the Envoys, otherworldly beings from the spirit realm, revealed themselves to her. Though she still does not know why to this day, they proclaimed her their oracle and marked her forhead with a peculiar symbol. The Envoys also presented her with a staff capable of summoning them to her if she required their counsel. Viconia was so enthralled by the beauty and wisdom of the Envoys that she accepted her office without question, sequestering herself deep within a mountain cave and opening herself to their unparalleled wisdom and understanding. For several millennia she took counsel with the Envoys, and it was during this time that they bestowed upon her the gift of flight. Whether they granted her other powers aside from immortality and winged flight is unknown, though it is rumored in modern Saryth society that the Leader of the Saryth people, Alitta Leigheara, has made contact with Viconia and seeks her aid. Personality Viconia is very withdrawn and contemplative, having had little contact with intelligent beings other than the Envoys for thousands of years. She is not concerned with the politics of Nasaria, loyalty to her people, or the wars that ravage the land. Her only concern is that the Envoys' will be done. If a request were to be made of her, rather than decide whether or not she wished it to be granted, she would consult the Envoys, as she will only fulfill a request if it furthers their will. She is not evil, but nor is she inherently good. She stands on a neutral plane, far removed from the concerns of Nasaria. Power Traits Viconia's power of flight comes from her two massive wings. These function just as normal wings do, and are susceptible to wounds, muscle fatigue, and extreme weather patterns. Apart from its ability to summon the Envoys, who are incapable of combat and will not aid Viconia in a combat scenario, Viconia's staff functions as a simple quarter staff, though she is highly skilled in its use. The two blades on the end of the staff are extremely sharp, giving the staff a bit of polearm functionality as well. Strengths - Can fly; can hold her own with even the most adept opponents while weilding her staff; very agile Weaknesses - No mystical or supernatural combat abilities Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 8 Strength: 5 Endurance: 5 Willpower: 5 (10 if her task is the will of the Envoys, as she will never give up if they have directed her) Hero Level: 6.4